Unforgivable Ways
by WhoVader
Summary: The Doctor and his companion, Isabella, must face a danger bigger than the Last Great Time War, with only a TARDIS, a Sonic Screwdriver, their brains, and very little time. Can they save the Universe? Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory:** Isabella, or Bella, as she prefers, has been traveling with the Doctor for 3 years. She has dark red hair and blue eyes. She traveled with the 11th Doctor after Amy and Rory died, but before the Doctor found Clara. She left after 2 years because her mother was in the hospital. Soon after a tragedy hit the Doctor, Isabella returned to travel with her friend, the 12th Doctor. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Isabella woke up in the middle of the night, sensing danger. She sat up and snapped. The lights flickered on. They were dim, white lights, but somehow managed to light up the entire room.

She put her bathrobe on over her nightie and walked outside of her room. She slowly walked down a corridor until she passed a room. At first, she had just walked right past it, but she heard a snap from behind and the lights had turned on, leaving her frozen in her tracks.

"Isabella, what did I tell you about roaming the halls in the night?" A small, slightly Scottish voice said from inside the room. Isabella turned around, walked to the room, and leaned on the door frame. In the room, there was an old man sitting in a read chair. He was wearing a black suit with red on the inside that made him look a bit like a magician. In his hands, was a book. A really old and really big book, from the looks of it.

"And what did I tell you about calling me Isabella?" She replied in a soft, smooth, calming voice. She had a British accent, but there was a hint of American. She never actually told the Doctor where she was from, but to be fair, he never asked. He didn't ask much about Isabella. All he knew was that she was a 22 year old Human Being from the planet Earth, and she was really clever and observant.

 _He always likes the observant and clever ones,_ her Grandmother had told her. Her grandmother had herself, in fact, travel with the Doctor for a while, but when she fell in love and got pregnant with Isabella's Father, she had to leave the Doctor.

"Sorry, Bella." The man corrected himself. "But I ask again, what did I tell you about roaming the halls of my TARDIS, in the dead of night?"

"You told me never ever ever to walk around the corridors of the TARDIS at night unless I had a very, very good reason for doing so." She said in a boring, dead tone, almost like she had said it so many times.

Although Isabella is clever and observant, that doesn't mean she's a not a bad girl. She usually only listens to the Doctor's "suggestions" if she knows he is being absolutely serious.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, as if catching a mistake in what she said. He pointed at her, and said "You forgot an 'ever.'"

"Doctor, I had a good reason this time, I really did! I felt a lot of danger. Lie someone or... something, rather, is going to hurt one of us!"

"Yes, I feel that all the time. It's nothing. Go back to your bed."

Bella groaned, obviously annoyed. She went back to her room and semi-angrily snapped. The lights flickered off, and there was little light in the room. The only light was the natural glow of the TARDIS, and the light that leaked from the room the Doctor was "reading" in. But that light also died away in a matter of seconds.

She climbed into bed and got comfortable. As son as she closed her eyes, Bella felt a big shake, like an earthquake. She immediately ran out of her room and saw the Doctor already running towards the console of the TARDIS.

She walked into the console room and up the stairs. "What is it, Doctor?" She asked. "It is the danger I told you about?" She asked in somewhat of an I-told-you-so-attitude.

"Oh, it's worse than any danger you could ever come up with." The Doctor truly sounded worried. The Doctor didn't normally sound worried when danger presented itself, but the Doctor really felt worried. And the worse part was that Bella knew he was worried. She was scared way beyond death.

"Every TARDIS that was ever grow on Gallifrey," he said. "Was grown to sense danger on a scale of 1-100. That scale was named the Rassilon Scale, after guess who. If the danger reached 97, it would show a line, If it reached 98, it would show two lines. 99, three lines. 100, four lines. One line is bad. Really, really, really, horribly bad. Two lines is Time-War-Bad. Three lines is the equivalent of two Time Wars happening at the same time. Four lines? It means danger worse than 1,000 Time Wars happening at the same time, same place. Nothing in the course of Gallifreyan History has shown a record of the Rassilon score even reaching 74, I believe. I didn't even think there could be another danger about 74, which was the Last Great Time War."

"But I thought you said that 98 was Time War bad?"

"Oh Bella. The Time War only earned itself a 74."

"Well what's it at now?!" Bella said, scared beyond the Afterlife.

"Take a guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Thank you also for deciding to read Chapter 2! I will try to post chapters as often as I can. Enjoy and please review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It can't be!" Bella said, starting to hyperventilate. Her legs were shaking a bit, and she had to close her hands tightly. "What could possibly be worse than the Last Great Time War?! Wait," She had made a realization that was scary enough to scare Weeping Angels into hiding. "What could possibly be equivalent to 1,000 Time Wars?!" She was really freaking out.

"This can." The Doctor snapped and the TARDIS doors opened. Isabella ran to the door and looked out. She saw absolutely nothing abnormal, just space. She was about to tell the Doctor, when he flipped a lever. She saw it.

At first, it was one really, really big Dalek Warship. It was a ship bigger than the Dalek Crucible that Davros created while trying to use stolen planets to activate the Reality Bomb. The Doctor barely stopped him, and he had over 5 companions and a key to activate several chained nuclear bombs. Then more showed up. Thousands of Dalek Warships, just like the original, appeared. The ships were bigger and stronger than any ship known to Human nor Time Lord. The ships were bigger and stronger than the command ships used in the Time War. And there were thousands, possibly millions. She wouldn't count. But something was wrong about this.

Then it struck her.

Daleks usually invade planets. There wasn't a time that the Doctor told her about that they hadn't attacked a planet. But the TARDIS was thousands of light years away from the nearest planet. The Doctor had promised Bella that he would teach her how to ski during the winter time on the planet Colices. But even she would hold that off. The Daleks were invading her and the Doctor in the middle of no where, with a TARDIS that cannot dematerialize (all of the energy was put to shields. All of it.), a Sonic Screwdriver, and themselves. Again, against the largest Dalek army ever seen. Ever.

"Doctor, what do we do?" She turned around. "Doctor!"

He was sitting in a chair rubbing his face, deep in thought, but he said nothing.

"Doctor, tell me! What are we going to do! Doctor!" She looked out and the Daleks had started to fire. "Don't you dare do this to me! Doctor!"

The shields were on, and the lasers were bouncing off of the TARDIS, but she couldn't hold off this big of a fleet and this strong of an army for much longer. The Doctor stood up and ran over and shut the door. When he did so, the Cloister Bells started ringing. Bella asked him what they were and what they meant, and he answered with two words: "Pending Catastrophe."

Eventually, the shields shut down to recharge. A million Dalek ships were firing their most successful weapons yet at an unarmed Police Box in the middle of space. The TARDIS was taking damage. Most of the shots were not accurate, but some where. The Doctor started to fly it away, and they ceased their fire. The Doctor tried to take off, but the TARDIS had shut down. He opened the doors and saw the horror.

Billions of Daleks were flying towards his ship. He shut the door and banged his head up against it. He ran to the console and started pressing buttons, and Bella did the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It started with one. One lone Dalek boarded the TARDIS. It saw the Doctor and Isabella at the console, and fired at the controls nearest to each of their hands. They both fell back, but Bella fell unconscious.

Then 10 more Daleks boarded the ship, then 4 more. 15 Daleks had entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor made sure that Bella was alright, and then he stood up and faced the Daleks. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver, but one of the Daleks shot at it, and it flew out of his hands.

"You will come with us." One Dalek said.

"It appears that I will..."

One of the Dalek ships flew over to the TARDIS. The Daleks pushed the Doctor out.

 _I'm still breathing._ He thought. _The TARDIS is still alive._

He walked onto the Dalek ship, and all of the Daleks turned to him. Then they all spoke, not in unison, but whenever they felt like it. Some said "Exterminate." Some said "Explain." But one, loud, deep-voiced Dalek said something odd. Something different.

He said _"_ Hail the Oncoming Storm! Hail the Doctor!"

Then all of the Daleks in unison, said the same.

"Hail the Oncoming Storm! Hail the Doctor!"


End file.
